Picture That, You Bloody Frog!
by ilfreitas
Summary: England doesn't want to have France after him...he doesn't! H-he really doesn't! He reaches the conclusion that there is only thing he can to to stop him... Fruk, smut, rated M for a reason


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Besides, as Hetalia is only classified as Shounen-ai so I doubt this would ever happen... *blushes*

**Picture That, You Bloody Frog!**

England stormed out of the meeting with a groan.

He couldn't believe they still had two more days of it.

Why did France have to choose him to whom he was going after this time? Why couldn't he chose... come on England, think of someone you wouldn't mind getting under this torture...why didn't he chose Russia?

England didn't want to have France molesting him during the world meeting, he really didn't!

...He didn't!

Something had to be done.

"Ah, _mon petit lapin_, why did you leave like that? I want to spend more time with you~!"

England puffed out some air as he felt two hands on his waist.

"Get away from me, you bloody frog!" England jumped as those hands went lower and squeezed his butt. He quickly looked around to see if someone had noticed what France had done and sighed when he saw that only one of his fairies friends were around.

France chucked "You look so adorable when you're blushing, _Angleterre_." He stepped forward again to touch him again "Why don't you come with me to my room tonight? We'll have loads of fun together... I promise I'll be gentle..." he caressed the Brit's cheek.

"Alright, that's it!" England frowned even more and grabbed France by his hair, pulled his face close to a heated kiss, and, before France could react, pulled him to a now empty conference room.

"Ouch, _Angleterre_! I would have come with you, you don't need to drag me by my beautiful hair!" France rubbed his head with care, so not to mess even more with his hair.

"Shut up! Sit on that chair, frog!" England pointed to the closest chair.

"Ohohoh, is that how you like it, _mon amour_?" France smirked and sat on the chair "Why didn't you tell me before? I could have brought some toys..."

"Don't." England hissed "Don't talk."

England took a deep breath and sat on France's lap, with his legs on either side of the continental country. France grinned eagerly and grabbed his hips.

England shook his head and pulled the French hands out and pretending not to notice the bulge that was forming on the other's pants. "Don't touch me."

"Those are a lot of don'ts, _mon cher_, I bet that soon enough you'll be yelling 'Don't stop'..." he purred, bucking his hips up once.

England ignored what he said and closed his eyes, only to open them and jerk his head back as he felt something on them.

"What? Can't I even kiss you?" France blinked disappointed.

England didn't answer and leaned forward against France, his head next to his shoulder and pulled the hands he was still grabbing behind the chair's back.

"Hm, you smell good, _lapin_..." France sniffed his hair.

England tried to no blush "S-shut up! Don't say things like that!"

"I really want to do you, _Angleterre_..." France smiled. "Let's make love?"

"Oh, really?" England said "You do? What do you expect me to say to that? _Let's shag, France. I need you all. Night. Long_." England whispered slowly in France's ear.

France moaned and quickly grabbed England's hair to pull him to a kiss. England gasped and a tongue entered in his mouth. England began to fight for dominance with him before pulling out of the kiss.

"I'm not finished." He panted "Then...then we wouldn't even make it to your bedroom. You would touch me and kiss me and make me _moan_." He moaned the last word before biting France's ear "God, I'd be so ecstasy for your touch that I'd forget about my pride and being a gentleman, and show you off the pervert you keep saying I am."

France groaned as he felt a hand travelling down his chest, the only thing between him and England beside their clothes. He bumped his hips forwards into England's to show how he was appreciating the attention.

England stopped himself from moaning by biting France's neck, only to suck and lick the spot after to ease it from the pain.

"_Aah,__ Angleterre_..."

"Quickly and not sure how, we would get each others' clothes off and I would practically cum with your sight. I would pull us to a table and trace your body with my fingertips, slowly and lightly to drive you mad with pleasure. I would know exactly where to touch and your moans would drive me insane instead."

France carefully put his hands back on England, not wanting to not touch the other country.

"I would start to want to get on with it, and I would grab your hair," he bended even forward to be touching France's chest with his own and used a hand to really grab France's hair "and I would pull you down to suck me off. You'd just stare at it first, but you would smirk playfully, sending chills down my spine. Then you would just lick the tip with your tongue and I would groan impatiently. Very, very slowly you would lick my prick and tease me endlessly, making me squirm and pant and moan with desire."

France kept staring at England as he talked, entranced by the speech and the British accent, which got deeper and deeper with each sentence. He moaned into England's neck and bumped his hips forward again.

"Finally you would suck me off and I would go all _Nggh ahhh F-France! D-don't stop!_" he moaned and gasped into France's ear.

France panted.

"I would cum into your mouth." England whispered slowly.

"_Mon Dieu, Angleterre__..._" France moved his hands to his crouch, needing the take care of his erection since England wasn't doing it.

"No, no, France." England shook his head with a smirk, grabbing his hands "No touching."

France whined as England put his hands behind his backs again.

"Keep them there, will you?" England purred, pulling his own hands down France's chest "Or I won't be able to touch you."

England chucked and licked France' cheek. "You'd happen to have some lube with you, being the pervert you are, but I wouldn't complain since I secretly happen to be turned on by that side of you. You would deep your fingers with it and I would growl as you took too much time warming it up before you put a finger inside of me. Soon you'd have two fingers and you couldn't help but to wonder how it would feel to have yourself buried deep inside of me."

"Ahh..."

"_Gallia!_, I would moan when you'd found my sweet spot and rub it eagerly to hear me moan. With that I would have a hard on again and demand you to put another finger."

"_Angleterre__..._" trying to keep his hands still on his back, France bumped his hips against England's several times, creating a pace.

"I would fuck myself against your fingers." England calmly grabbed France's hips to stop the movement, caressing slowly the skin so close to his erection with his thumb.

"Nnng!"

"Then you would take your fingers out. I would groan and say _Ah, France, entre__ moi__,__ s'il__ te plaît_, and even though I would have said it with an English accent you would moan, realising that I only demand you not to speak me in your language because I get turned on by it and don't want to wank myself in our conferences."

"Mmm, _je t'aime, mon lapin..._ let me touch you..."

"And you would put some lube on yourself, slowly and making me watch so I would _beg_ for you to get inside of me." England continued, ignoring France's request.

"_Angleterre__..."_

"And you would do so, slowly so you wouldn't hurt me, because you said you would be gentle. Both of us would moan loudly. You'd practically come with how _tight and warm_ I am, since I don't let anyone top me, but I have been wanting you _for so long_ and wanking off thinking of you, that I let you."

"Nnngh, _oui_…"

"Then," England pulled his head back so he could look at France's face and took one of the hands that was on his hips to his hair, curling it in his fingers with some loveling care. "I would ask _what the bloody hell is taking so long? Start moving you lazy frog!_ And you would chuckle because even when you were deep inside me I didn't change at all and since with that you didn't move I would start to fuck myself into you. Finally you would start moving and after a few thrusts I would moan deeply because you had found my prostate again and you would never miss it after that. Then you'd thrust into me again and again and again," England bumped his hips into France's each time he said 'again', making the bigger country moan.

"Yes…yes…" France cupped England's face and kissed him deeply, using his tongue to taste the other country's mouth. England tasted like better than he had imagined, with a slight sent of tea and sea, somewhat sweet and so…_England_. He moaned as he battled with the skilled tongue.

Both were panting when England used the hand he had in France's hair to pull him back.

"I," he continued, with his forehead against France's and their breath mingled together, looking into France's eyes and noticing in them his _lust, desire, need_, and unconsciously ignoring the other emotion in there, still bumping his hips into the other's "would get frustrated with the position and turn us around, so I could ride you."

France couldn't help but to moan again with the image that had created in his mind and leaned forward to kiss England again.

"You would be mesmerised with the sight of me, rising myself until you were almost outside of me again, with me supporting myself only by my knees on your side and my hands on your chest," to make it more real England put his hands on France's chest again and indeed rose himself a bit "your hands on my hips," he whispered and France put his hands on said place "and I would lower myself until you were all inside of me and we would repeat it countless times" he lowered himself quickly, but not rising again, so his lips would brush against France's as he kept talking, not bumping his hips against the French ones again "you then would remember about my abandoned prick, since now you could clearly see it bumping as I went up and down, and start wanking me off. I would lower my upper body so I could kiss you and soon after I would cum again with your name, _F-Fraance!_" England moaned into France's lips.

"_M-merde, mon amour, Angleterre, Angleterre..." _France panted and tried to kiss England again.

"I would ride myself out of my orgasm and you would feel me so tight with it that you would come too, screaming my name and some things in French."

France didn't think he could last any longer. He had such a hard on that he was in pain, especially since England didn't touch him or let himself take care of it.

"We would catch our breath together, feeling somewhat good with being so close to each other." England said, unconsciously without the teasing and lustful tone he had before, now softer, warmer… "Then you would cup my face and give me a chaste kiss in the lips."

"_Je __t'aime__…_"

"You would say. I would blush and mumble about how it was an inappropriate and embarrassing thing to say, _you're such a frog, you-you frog!_ …but you would just laugh softly, asking yourself how could I say things like that after we had..made love, and you would put your arms around my waist and pull me against you even more and you would fall asleep."

France didn't say a thing, hoping that he wouldn't break the trance England seemed to be.

"After making sure you were sleeping I would whisper _I love you too, you bloody French bastard_, and I would fall asleep, both of us unaware that you were still inside of me." England finished, caressing France's face.

"Oh, _Angleterre_…Ahh…n-now we need to make that thought happen, don't we, _mon cher_?" he asked with a nervous laugh, his erection throbbing with the need to be touched.

England seemed to snap out, blushed a little, and smirked at him "Why, do you need a bit of help, old chap?"

"_O-__oui_, ..I do…"

"Well," England got out of France's lap and his smirk widened as he saw how turned on France was. Perfect. "then I guess you should ask your usual fucks to help you out, don't you think?"

"Wh-what? _Angle-"_

Before he could finish his sentence or get up, England snapped his fingers "Fairy! Do it now!"

"Fairy who?" France blinked confused.

His fairy friend giggled and quickly went behind France, making a spell.

She flew back next to England.

"Are you sure you don't prefer to do as he asked?" she smiled.

"I'm sure, Fairy. Thank you for your help."

"No problem, England, I'm here for you!" she laughed and flew around his head.

"Wh-what's going on?" France panicked as he noticed that he was glued to the chair and couldn't move his arms, which were locked behind the chair's back.

"Oh nothing." England waved it off "I just asked one of my friends to jinx you. You see, now you can't get out of that chair and take care of your…_little_ problem."

"England…"

"I bid you good day." England nodded and got out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ah, that had gone exactly as planned.

He went quickly and with a dignified pose to his bedroom, that was on the same hotel than the meeting, and once inside he ran to the bathroom, to take care of the plan's…side effect.

If he wasn't too busy grunting and moaning into his own touch he would have laughed of the idea that France currently wasn't able to do the same.

00000

**First of all, translations:**

_Angleterre/mon petit lapin/mon cher/mon amour_ _– _England/my little rabbit/my dear/my love

_Mon Dieu, Angleterre –_ My God, England

_Gallia – _it's an old name for France. Never read Asterix? xD

_Ah, France, entre moi, s'il te plaî_ – Ah, France, enter me, please

_Je t'aime _– I love you

_Merde _- Shit

_Oui _– Yes.

**(well, this is very basic French I didn't have to check on an online translator! :D …so tell me if anything is wrong.)**

**Second, O\\\\\\\O**

**Okay, okay, so this is my first time **_**ever ever EVER**_** writing smut. That's why this seems like a PWP (well, I hope it isn't that much…), because I just wanted to see if I could write some.**

…**Gosh, I can still feel my cheeks burning…**

***tries to stop feeling so bloody embarrassed***

**Well, with that said I hope it wasn't too bad and (if you're not the kind of smut reader, like me, who most of the time after reading is too embarrassed to review because...well, it **_**is**_** smut,) please tell me what you think of it? Since it's my first time and all that?**

**If you read it all the way to the end, then Thank You for doing it so :D**

**(bloody hell, I'm still blushing…)**


End file.
